


Jim’s dad (has got it going on)

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Based on a song, Harvey is Jim's dad, Jim and Oswald go to same school, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Based on the song “Stacy’s mom”. Jim has a crush on  seventeen year old Oswald who he goes to school with. Too bad Oswald has a crush on his father Harvey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped into my mind while listening to this song performed by Bowling for Soup. (Although the original is by Fountains of Wayne, I prefer this version). I hope you enjoy it.

“Jim!” Oswald called after a group of guys from the sports team that were leaving the school yard. Classes were over for the day and everyone thought about getting home to cool down. Summer came early this year. Luckily for everyone, tomorrow was Friday so the weekend was close. Jim had stopped in his tracks before turning to Oswald who tried to catch up with them. Jim’s buddies, Alfred and Fox, turned as well. 

As Oswald came closer, Alfred patted Jim on the back, Fox showed him thumbs up; then they continued without him.

“Oswald!” Jim greeted with a smile, pushing his blond hair back. “Hey.”

“Hey, Jim. What a day, huh?” Clenching the strap of his backpack with one hand, he fanned himself with the other.

“Yeah. I barely made it through the day. It’s hard to breathe let alone think.” He stood in what seemed like a relaxed pose but, he was coiled like a spring. It wasn’t a secret that Jim had a crush on Oswald. While most didn’t understand exactly what could a handsome, blond, star athlete see in a pale, scrawny, goth kid, no one bothered him for it. Oswald was adamant that Jim saw him just as a friend no matter how much  _ evidence _ Ed procured. 

And there was evidence. From little O+J hearts that Jim doodled on the edges of his textbooks when he thought no one could see to the fact that he remembered every detail Oswald shared with him.

“Yeah,” Oswald laughed. “I bet you already opened up the ‘pool season’ at home.” He gestured with his free hand, looking right and left, everywhere but Jim.

“Right. Well…” Jim brushed his hair again. His palms were sweating, not just from the heat. “Dad and I cleaned it up yesterday when we saw the weather forecast for the weekend.” 

“Oh,” came a surprised reply. Oswald’s attention was now fully on Jim. He gave a nervous smile as the shorter guy stepped in closer, fumbling with his backpack strap. “Sooo… Your dad’s back from the business trip?”

“Yup. And he won’t be traveling for a while.” Jim continued in a friendly manner. He glanced aside and caught sight of his buddies watching him from the parking lot. Alfred gestured at him to ‘get on with it’. “It’s good to have him back.”

“I bet. It’s good to hear he’s back home…safe!” Oswald quickly added. “What with everything that’s going on.” Jim could swear Oswald’s cheeks turned a bit pink. Standing this close, he could see every freckle, slightly smudged mascara, his own reflection in those blue eyes… He looked away to the side, before he did something stupid, only to see Alfred and Fox mock make out - their hands sliding over each other’s arms, making kissing faces at each other. 

Jim quickly looked back at Oswald, giving him a wide smile.

“But having a pool must be great,” Oswald fumbled through the words. “If I had one, I’d probably just stay in it the whole day when it’s like this.” Jim perked up at these words. Image of Oswald in swimming trunks popped into his mind. He imagined the water dripping down his arms and chest. The wet material of the trunks clinging to his ass. Scene from Bond played out in his mind, only instead of Ursula Andress, Oswald was the one to walk out of the water in nothing but skimpy, white swimming trunks, leaving nothing to imagination.

“You know…” Jim stepped in a little closer. He could almost hear his two friends sing the song from the Little Mermaid. “Maybe you can drop by tomorrow after classes and we could just hang out at the pool.” Oswald’s eyes widened at that. 

“Really? I mean…” He responded with a wide smile. He appeared to be thrilled by the idea. “I don’t want to impose. Your dad just got back home…”

“No! No, I mean, it’s no problem.” Jim licked his lips, getting even closer.  He looked Oswald up and down. “I’m sure he’d be glad to see you.” 

“Then we have a deal, my friend!” Oswald happily concluded, clapping Jim on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow.” He nodded, moving away. Jim followed for a step before realising it. He smiled back, as Oswald left, waving at him on his way to Ed who waited. Jim could see Ed shake his head at him, a scorning look on his face. However, he couldn’t care less about what Ed thought. Oswald was coming over tomorrow to spend the day with him. At the pool. In just swimming trunks. Jim was in seventh heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” He said to Ed who stared at him.

“When are you going to tell him you’re not interested in him?” Ed told him as they started walking home.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oswald feigned ignorance. He knew Jim had a crush on him. Hell, the whole school knew. But that’s just what it was - a crush. Given time, it would pass, Jim would move on and find someone else who he could be with. Besides, Jim was only sixteen, a year younger than they were. Oswald was graduating next year, meaning their paths would naturally separate soon.

“Jim and I are just friends,” he concluded, walking onwards. Ed squinted his eyes at him, lips drawn in a tight, straight line.

* * *

 

When he arrived home, he could hear giggling coming from the kitchen. “I’m home!” Oswald announced, kicking off his shoes in the small entryway of their two bedroom apartment.

From the kitchen door, he could see his mother standing at the stove, his father embracing her tightly with his hands around her waist. Sometimes they were bigger teenagers than he was, he thought.

His parents met when his mother worked as a cook for his father’s wealthy family. They fell in love and had an affair but, his grandparents didn’t want his son to marry someone from the help. When they found out Gertrude was pregnant they chased her out with a story about their son’s engagement with a socialite from France, while Elijah was on a trip out of the country. When he got back and realised what has happened he started looking for her.

It took him two years before he found her and Oswald living in a dingy apartment in Gotham. His father threatened to disown him if he brought them back home with him. Oswald remembers the few times his mother told him about that day. For the first time in his life, his father stood up to his grandparents and told them to go to hell. He was disowned and penniless, but he had the love of his life and their child, something no money in the world could buy. They struggled for a couple of years while Elijah’s tailoring business grew. Oswald fondly remembers staying home with his dad, tailoring suits, while his mother worked two jobs to support them. In the end it was all worth it. Elijah’s shop got a stable number of clients, meaning that years later Gertrude could stop working completely.

“Ugh, enough with the smooching you two.” Oswald pretended to blanch at his parents.

“I need to get back to work.” Elijah gave Gertrude a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go to turn and face him with a smile.

“Hello, son.” His measuring tape was hanging from his neck, a couple of pins sticking in the collar of his vest. He moved out of the way, so Oswald could greet his mother. They maneuvered expertly around the small kitchen.

“Hi dad,” he said, passing him. “Mom.” He kissed her on the cheek. Contents of the pot she was stirring caught his attention. “Goulash for dinner?” he licked his lips. It looked and smelled delicious.

“Mm, liebchen,” she let go off the pot to caress him on the cheek. “Your father was having a rough day, so I thought I might cheer him up. How was school?”

“Same as always.” He leaned on the counter beside his mother who went back to cooking. He talked a bit about the classes they had that day, Ed running into his locker transfixed by Kristen who passed by him with Lee, how the basketball team had a big game next week...

“Mom, I’ve wanted to ask…” He absentmindedly drew patterns on the counter with his finger. “Jim invited me to come to his house to hang out tomorrow. I hope that’s alright with you?” Gertrude gave him a proud, wide smile. She knew Oswald was gay since he was very young. When their neighbour’s daughter Ivy got him to play with dolls, he would always take Ken and his Action Man and have them make out. Ivy would scream at him that it’s was not how he was supposed to play, that her Barbie should be living in the house with Ken and Action Man should just go on an adventure and never come back.

Gertrude couldn’t be happier than to see her son be with a respectable young man such as Jim. And ever since Ivy let it slip that Jim had a crush on her Oswald, she warmed up to the idea of them together. At least she was sure her boy wouldn’t get snatched by some loose woman.

“I think that is a great idea,” she beamed at him. He returned her smile, looking giddy with excitement. “Now, set up the table and get your father to join us.”

“Thanks, mom. Understood!” He mock saluted before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands.


End file.
